


The Boyband Next Door (Various KHXReader)

by ButterflyXMoonlight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Kingdom Hearts Alternate Universe, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyXMoonlight/pseuds/ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: [Y/N] has a nice life in Radiant Garden, but her parents decide it’s time to move to a smaller world. What a small world it is when you discover that some of your old childhood friends reside here. Your next door neighbor is a shut in and his friends are constantly trying to set you up. And hey, someone who had a childhood crush on you lives here too. But let’s not forget your old big brother figure finding you attractive now that you’re grown up. Last but not least, the boy whose name you can’t get right because he has a twin decided to take a crack at you too. (Reader X Riku, Roxas, Isa, and Ienzo)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I did it again. I honestly had writer’s block for my other three stories so I decided to finally bring out one of my many waiting-to-be-written stories. Anyways...this is a high school/college AU. In my head I already know who the final couple will be, but hey I might write multiple endings? So yes the guys you’re paired with this time are kinda scattered...we have Riku, Roxas, Isa, and Ienzo. Got it? Cool. Here we go.

Throughout the neighborhood people peaked out of their curtains, opened their windows, or even walked outside as the moving truck went by. It passed house after house before it slowed down. Onlookers that already lived in the neighborhood were eager to find out who the new family was. People started murmuring to their friends and family in excitement.

The truck slowly turned into the house that had a newly placed “sold” sign on. It went up the driveway and parked just before the garage. Out came the father and the mother. The two went to the back of the truck and rolled up the back. Out popped a teenager and a small child. The teen and child stretched as they looked around the neighborhood to see a bunch of strangers staring at their house.

“Uh...mom, dad?” The teen asked. The two parents were already unloading boxes and bringing them into the garage.

“What is it, honey?” The mom replied. Mrs. [L/N] carried a box that was labeled “KITCHEN” into the garage before coming back to the truck to grab a similar one.

“So, um...all of our neighbors are staring at us…” [Y/N] clearly stated. Mrs. [L/N] turned and waved to the onlookers. A few waved back.

You watched as your mother took in more boxes. You approached your dad, hoping to get through to him. “Dad, isn’t that creepy?” You gestured to the onlookers.

Your dad turned and looked before going back to the truck. He picked up a box labeled “[Y/N]’S SHIT” and placed it in your arms. He raised an eyebrow at the writing. “Your...shit?” He questioned. You giggled and nodded. Mr. [L/N] gave your arm a pat before sending you off. “Hey, maybe they’ll help if we ask?” Your dad joked. He was finally addressing the onlookers. You snorted as you placed your box into the garage.

You then realized that your little brother was busy trying to get the dog out of the truck. 

“Doggy! Come on! Let’s go!” He kept saying. You rolled your eyes and went over to help him.

“Titan! Come here boy!” You heard a few gasps and murmurs from your neighbors. You smiled, knowing that their next reaction would be gold. As quickly as you had smiled a small bundle of brown fur hopped out of the truck and into your arms. Titan, the friendly chihuahua, started to try and lick your face. You laughed before handing him over to your brother. “Take him to the next backyard to play.” You suggested. Timmy nodded as he carried the dog into the house.

You turned to see your neighbors giggling at how your tiny dog had such a threatening name. You turned to the truck and picked up another box labeled “TIMMY’S SHTUFF.” Your mom had stopped you before you could write “shit” on his box too. You took it inside where your mom started directing you to take boxes into certain rooms in the house.

\-----

“Riku, sweetie.” His mom called to her son as he watched tv. He looked up as he mother gestured for him to come into the kitchen. He shut off the tv and walked over to his mom with a smile.

“What is it, mom?” He asked. His mom then pulled a pan out of the refrigerator and handed it to her son. “What’s this?” He questioned.

“The neighbors are here! Can you help me send it over to them?” She asked. Riku nodded as his mom walked over to the front door and opened it. He walked out of the house as he mom closed the door. Riku looked over to see the new family unloading boxes into their house. 

“Titan! No!” He heard a little boy called. A dog ran towards Riku, barking. Once he got to the tall boy he began to jump up on his leg. The little guy probably wanted to eat the casserole. Riku lifted said casserole a little higher as the boy grabbed his dog. “Sorry about that!” He exclaimed before taking the dog back inside. Riku shrugged it off and followed his mom, who was already talking to the new neighbors.

“And here’s a casserole I made for your family. It has chicken, broccoli, and cheese. Oh, my little Riku just loves it when I make this casserole.” Riku’s mom said. Riku rolled his eyes as he held the casserole.

“I’ll go plug in our fridge so we can get it in there.” The woman said. Riku assumed that she was the mother of the house. “Honey, would you grab the casserole for me?” Riku turned to the man who he assumed was the father and smiled as he handed him the casserole. The two disappeared for a few moments before coming back out.

“Why thank you so much for that...um, I’m sorry what was your name again?” The mother asked.

“Oh everyone just knows me as Riku’s mom.” She laughed. The two parents laughed along with her.

“Then I suppose we’re [Y/N] and Timmy’s parents.” The father introduced himself. “We’re the [L/N]’s.” He extended a hand for Riku to shake. He took it and gave a firm shake. Mrs. [Y/N] also reached over to shake Riku’s hand. He gave her a more gently shake.

“Oh you have a daughter too?” Riku’s mom asked. 

“Yes, she should be out soon. I just sent her to put away some boxes inside.” As if on cue a girl walked out and passed the group. She went over to the truck and picked up another box. 

“Oh she seems about the same age as my Riku! Sweetie, why don’t you help the [L/N]’s with the last of their boxes?” Riku’s mom suggested. Riku shrugged and walked over to the girl as their parents continued to talk. 

“You need any help?” He asked the girl. She then jumped up and almost threw the box back into the truck. She turned towards Riku and clutched her chest with a hand.

“You scared the shit out of me!” She said. After a few moments she snorted. “Sorry about that, you just snuck up on me.” She then looked towards her parents as they spoke to someone and back to the mystery boy. “Is that your mom?” She said. Riku nodded. “Did she ask you to help?” Riku nodded again. “Alright then, stranger, if you could grab that big box back there that would be great.” She said as he grabbed the box she had put down earlier.

Riku went over to the box and slid it to the end of the truck. He read the label before picking it up. “[Y/N]’S SHIT?” He asked. The girl turned around.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

\-----

“Follow me.” You said as you walked up the stairs. You could hear the footsteps of the mystery boy behind you. “My room is right there.” You said as you placed a box in front of your brother’s room. You watched as he placed the box down in your almost empty room then turn around. “Do you have a name?” You asked.

“I’m Riku.” He replied. “I live next door.”

“Cool.” You said as you started to walk back down the stairs. Soon, the two of you had placed the last of the boxes in the house and went back to your talking parents. “We’re done.” You stated.

“Already?!” You mom exclaimed. “Oh, well thank you so much Riku for helping out.” Riku nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets. 

“Well I’m gonna go put my room together.” You said as you turned towards the door. “Thanks, uh...Riku?” He nodded. “Yeah, thanks dude.” You said before stepping inside. You mom scoffed.

“I’m sorry for her manners. She used to be so much more ladylike when she was younger.” Your mother said. Riku’s mom laughed and stated her goodbyes before walking back next door with Riku. Awaiting on Riku’s porch were his two best friends, Sora and Kairi.

“Riku! Did you see the new neighbors?” Sora exclaimed. 

“Yeah I helped them with their boxes...and shit.” Riku snorted thinking back to the funny box label.

“Well, who are they?” Kairi asked. 

“Well there’s a mom, a dad, a little boy, and a girl about our age.” Riku explained.

“Was she cute?” Kairi automatically asked. 

“What?!” Riku almost shouted. Sora and Kairi began to laugh.

“Riku! It’s the classic girl-next-door scenario.” Sora said as he pointed to you. Riku turned to watch as you talked to your dad before walking back inside of the house.

“She’s just my neighbor.” Riku said.

“You’re no fun, Riku.” Kairi pouted.

“Whatever.”

\-----

You laid down on your bed surrounded by boxes both empty and full. You sighed before getting up and putting all of the empty boxes into one and throwing it into a corner. The full boxes you also shoved in a corner. You looked around your room, proud of your work for the day before shutting your light off.

You were already dressed in clothes you could sleep in when you climbed into your bed. Looking up, you realized that your door was still open. You groaned as you stood up to close the door just before your dog walked into your room.

“Hey, Titan. You sleeping with me tonight buddy?” You asked. Titan didn’t pay much attention to you. You watched as he walked over to your empty boxes and climbed into one. “Uh...okay then goodnight I guess.” You said. You looked over your room once more to make sure you didn’t forget anything when you spotted movement out of the corner of your eye. 

It was coming from your window so you walked on over, about to close the curtain when you spotted the boy from earlier messing around with his covers. He was probably getting ready for bed too. You opened your window and leaned against it.

“Whatcha doing?” You said. Riku dropped his sheets and cried out in pain. You watched in confusion as it came to your realization that he had stubbed his toe. “So we’re even now?” You asked.

“You didn’t stub your toe!” He exclaimed. He went over to his window and leaned against it. You had noticed that his bed as right against it, so he could sit down on it and still be able to lean against the window. “What are YOU doing?” He asked.

“I asked first. Buuut, I’ll still answer anyways since you helped my family today.” You answered. “I just realized that our windows are across from each other so I wanted to say hi.” You explained.

Riku’s mind went back to Sora and Kairi’s teasing from earlier and he shook his head. “Hi.” He said. His phone then began to buzz. He picked it up and looked at the screen. “Well, it’s my best friend. Shouldn’t leave him waiting.” He said.

“Okay, night.” You said as you shut your door and closed the curtain. Riku leaned back in his bed and answered the phone.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Did you talk to her?” Sora asked, sounding very giddy.

“Go to darkness.” Riku said before hanging up the phone. Almost immediately his phone began to ring again. He sighed before answering it again.

“I promise I wasn’t staring at your houses or anything! It was Roxas. He lives across the street…” Sora explained for himself. Riku shook his head and smiled.

“Go to sleep, Sora.”

“Okay, but Roxas also wanted to know if the band could practice in your garage again.” Sora mentioned. 

“Where else would they practice?” Riku snorted before hanging up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, if you are new to me and my writing then here is a PSA: I have similar stories if you click on my username. Everything is KH related and usually harem-like. Anyways, I’m really enjoying writing for this so far. I impressed myself with that first chapter. Well...let us continue the cliche.

Birds tweeted outside as the sun began to rise. You laid in bed snoring away as you ended up in the weirdest position last night. A leg was half wrapped in your blanket and an arm hanging over the side of the bed. Your head was stuck in a weird angle in a cheap attempt to keep away from your dog’s butt when he finally decided to hop into your bed last night. 

Wait...the sound of birds? Didn’t you shut your window last night? You carefully creeped open an eye and made your slow way over to the window. The curtain was up and it was left wide open. You wondered if this was your mother’s doing. You shrugged and went to close the window when something flew in unexpectedly. 

“Shit!” You screamed as a seagull flew into your room. Your dog abruptly woke up and began to bark at said bird as you grabbed the closest thing to your right to defend yourself. You grabbed an empty cardboard box, the one your dog fell asleep in last night, and started to swing it around as you screamed and Titan barked.

“Honey, what’s going o-” Your mom came into your room to see the catastrophe unfolding. She gasped and closed the door behind her before grabbing another empty box from the floor and helping you to get the bird to fly outside.

By now Riku, the boy next door, was very much awake. He rubbed his eyes groggily as he sat up in bed and looked out of his window. He saw you and your mom flinging cardboard boxes at a seagull in your room while your dog barked. He rubbed his eyes once to make sure he wasn’t imagining things before he let out a chuckle. “Wish I could help.”

After a while, the seagull had finally gotten the point and had left your room. You threw the cardboard box to the floor and sat on your bed. Titan felt proud of his barking, figuring that it worked, and sat down next to you proudly. He was expecting pets and belly rubs nonetheless for his efforts. You sighed and pet his soft little head.

“Uh...good morning.” Your mom said. Using your other hand to rub your temples you let out a groan.

“Yeah...morning.” You said. Your mother put the cardboard box down before deciding to collect the rest and walked out of your room without saying another word. You continued to pet your dog as it progress into belly rubs. He was very happy this morning. You were just about traumatized for the rest of your life.

Clack.

You looked up when you heard the noise, not very sure where it was coming from.

Clack. Clack.

You looked up to your now closed window to see a small pebble hit it. You raised an eyebrow and walked over to it, much to Titan’s dismay. You reopened the window slowly to be careful not to make a round two with the seagulls.

“That was rough.” You heard. Looking up, you found Riku leaning against his window frame. He played with a few pebbles in his hand before looking towards you.

“You...saw that?” You questioned. He nodded his head. You replied with a small groan.

“[Y/N].” Riku said. “My mom told me I should show you around a bit. Are you free?” He asked. You shrugged your shoulders.

“Well I just got here and I don’t know anyone.” You tapped a finger on your windowsill. “So I have plenty of time.” Riku nodded before dropping the pebbles out of his window.

“See you outside in an hour?” He asked. You nodded before closing the window and shutting the curtains. “Mom, I’m going out!” You shouted as you began to find some clothes to put on. Your mother came back up to your room.

“Oh, did Riku ask to show you around?” You raised an eyebrow at her question. Moms sure were psychics. Your mom took notice to your confused look and answered. “I asked his mother yesterday if she could have Riku help you fit in.”

“Mom I’m like sixteen. I don’t need help fitting in.” You said. Your mom lightly pushed you before picking up Titan and walking out of the room. You rolled your eyes, sometimes her threats made zero sense. Scratch that. They never really made any sense unless she was truly mad.

\-----

After taking a while to find what you needed to get ready you climbed down the stairs to see your little brother already eating cereal. Titan was munching at something in his bowl and your mother was plugging in the toaster.

“When did we get food?” You asked. 

“Your father went to the grocery store last night.” Your mother replied. You sat down with a confused look as your mother handed you a bowl and spoon. You poured your cereal and milk before staring at it.

“Doesn’t the grocery store close at like nine?” You asked. 

“Ah, that’s why it’s so wonderful here, [Y/N]. They have twenty four hour grocery stores here!” You almost spit out your cereal.

“I can make ice cream runs at midnight?!” You shouted. Your mother rolled her eyes.

“You shouldn’t keep that Riku boy waiting too long. He’s been sitting outside for a bit now.” Your mother mentioned. You scooped the last of your cereal into your mouth before going outside to meet your neighbor that was still practically a total stranger.

“Sorry for the wait.” You said as you walked over from your driveway and onto his lawn. The boy sat on his porch, throwing rocks towards his empty driveway. He looked up at the sound of your voice and shook his head. “Y’know...mom always told me not to talk to strangers but this morning she was highly encouraging it.” Riku looked up with a weird look on his face. He was probably deciding whether or not to laugh or be offended.

“I’m not so sure what I’m supposed to show you…” Riku said, trailing off. 

“Well I mean this is really awkward to begin with.” You replied. Riku stood up from his porch and shrugged.

“The power of moms.” Riku said, emitting a giggle from you. He smirked for a split second before deciding what to do. “We can stop by my best friend’s house. He’s friendly with just about everyone. He’ll probably be way better at this than I am.” He muttered the last part. 

 

You nodded your head, having no idea where you were going as you followed Riku down to the sidewalk. You walked in silence for a while before you stopped in front of a house. Riku walked up to the door and casually walked in. Your eyes widened at the gesture. Riku looked back when he noticed that you didn’t follow him in. He motioned for you to come into the house.

“Is it okay to? I mean you didn’t even knock or any-”

“Riku!” You heard as Riku’s form collapsed to the ground. Another boy had jumped onto his back, giving Riku no time to prepare for the extra weight he had to carry. The other boy immediately got up, but Riku did not. He laid there for a few moments before slowly getting up and letting out a huff. “Sorry, Riku.” The boy apologized as he scratched the back of his head.

“You have a guest.” Riku said as he gestured towards you. The boy looked at you in awe before smiling and bringing you into his house. He quickly showed you to the couch then disappeared into another room. Riku casually closed the door and took a spot on the other side of the couch, far away from you. You watched as he closed his eyes, he was obviously still tired as he slowly let himself doze off on the couch.

Soon, the boy came back with a cup and almost shoved it into your hands. You took a sip. It was orange juice. The boy set down a cup on the coffee table for Riku and held his own as he sat between the two of you. Somewhere between the clutter of glass clinking and someone else sitting on the couch, Riku had woken up from his power nap.

“I’m Sora.” The boy said as he turned his body towards you. He extended a hand for you to shake and you awkwardly took it. He sat criss cross applesauce on his square cushion of the couch and smiled. “What’s your name?” He asked. Sora was practically beaming with sunshine energy. What was in this orange juice?

“I’m [Y/N].” You said, taking another sip. Sora nodded before talking about the islands and telling a few stories along the way as they came up. You listened and soon your orange juice was empty. Sora did not stop talking long after your glass was empty. After a while when Riku had dozed back off to sleep, Sora finished and took a long sip from his glass. He finished the orange juice and slammed the glass onto the coffee table.

“So that’s us and a little bit of our life. What about you?” He asked. Your eyes nervously moved from side to side as you tried to find words to say. Then something Sora said sparked a few words.

“I used to know a girl named Kairi. She had red hair and these big blue eyes. We picked flowers sometimes when we were really little. But she moved away and I never saw her again.” You explained.

Riku abruptly sat up, choking on his spit. He coughed for a bit before reaching for his orange juice and taking a drink for dear life. Sora shook his friend after he was done choking. He was really excited.

“Was it something I said?” You raised an eyebrow.

“It was exactly something you said!” Sora took his phone out of his pocket and began to start clicking away. You looked over to Riku and raised an eyebrow.

“I guess it’d be better as a surprise.” Riku replied. You sunk into your square of the couch as you waited. Just as Sora shouted that he was done, his door swung open to reveal a blonde haired boy.

“Hey Sora, I left my jacket here last night and I-” He stopped talking when he spotted you on the couch. You gave a shy wave and he gave a small wave back. “New girl.” He stated the obvious. You shook your head. “I saw a seagull fly into your window.” He said. You instantly looked to Riku who began to chuckle. 

“A seagull flew into your room?! Are you okay?” Sora shouted. He began to go on about how the seagulls here were very mean, but you were distracted by another body walking into the house. You took a double take at the two figured who were standing.

“Two?!” You exclaimed. The two blonde boys looked to each other and then back to you.

“Roxas.” The boy who said he saw the seagull said as he pointed to himself. 

“Ventus.” The other boy said. You tilted your head as you tried to find something different between the two. Roxas had slightly darker hair than Ventus, but you doubted that you could spot that fast enough.

“[Y/N].” You replied. 

“Kairi!” Sora shouted. A girl with red hair walked in and your jaw dropped.

“Kairi?” You questioned. The girl looked confused at the amount of people in Sora’s house.

“Yeah, that’s me.” She said. She walked over to the other couch and sat down. “And you’re the new girl, right?” She asked.

“Kairi, this is [Y/N]. She knew you when you were babies!” Sora exclaimed. Kairi raised an eyebrow at Sora before looking at you.

“Oh! I’m sorry, but I don’t remember a lot from my past. I don’t seem to remember.” She said as she continued to study your face. You shook your head.

“It’s okay, we were small. But just to make sure you’re the same Kairi...did you move here from Radiant Garden?” You asked. Kairi smiled.

“Last time I checked, yes.” The two of you beamed as you started to tell her stories of your past and how the two of you would play. Kairi ate up every single word, very invested and interested in your stories. It filled in some of the gaps and holes of her past that her brain just didn’t seem to want to remember.

By now Roxas went to go look for his sweater and Sora whispered to Riku about the “girl-next-door” thing again. Riku rolled his eyes, knowing that nothing would happen between him and the new girl. Sora pouted and proceeded to eavesdrop on your conversation with Kairi. You explained a few other friends and some of them also seemed familiar.

“Lea?” Sora questioned. Riku shrugged. “Could that be Isa and Ienzo, too?” Riku shook his head, not entirely sure as he didn’t know the three as well as Sora did.

“Well, I should get going now.” You said as you stood up. “It was nice to meet you again, Kairi. Thanks for sending her over, Sora.” The brunette smiled and nodded. “I’m gonna go finish unpacking, maybe I’ll see you all again another time?”

“Sure.” Riku said. And with that you left the house, hoping that you’d be able to make it back to your own without getting lost.

“She’s pretty cute.” Kairi said to Riku. 

“Not this again.” Riku groaned. 

“Wouldn’t she be perfect for Riku? Roxas? Ven?” Sora asked the twins. Roxas held his jacket in one hand, ready to leave. The twins raised eyebrows at their cousin Sora before heading closer to the door.

“Uh, it’s none of my business.” Ventus said.

“Yeah, don’t care.” Roxas said as he opened the door and left. Ventus followed quickly behind and shut it. Sora turned back to Riku.

“You should hurry and help her back home before she gets lost.” Sora suggested.

Riku shook his head. “Would you stop already?”

“Aw! Imagine Riku sharing a paopu with someone!” Kairi exclaimed. “Then he’ll know what it feels like.” Sora blushed as he recalled the moment with Kairi. Riku used it as an excuse to get up and refill his glass of orange juice.

“Yeah, no way.” Riku said.

\-----

Meanwhile, back at your house.

“Mom! Titan peed on some boxes!”


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back from my vacation. I finally feel rested and ready to write again. So here’s probably the longest chapter I’ve ever written for anything.

“Hey, mom?” You asked as you ate your cereal. The kitchen was mainly quiet. You came down for breakfast pretty late. You brother was already watching tv and your dog had went to go take a nap somewhere in the house. Your dad started his new job today, so that took away from morning dad jokes.

“Yes, sweetie?” You mother answered. She seemed to be having trouble finding something in the kitchen cabinets. She had a notepad on her hand and a pen on the counter. Maybe she was making a list.

“Aren’t I supposed to be in...I don’t know, school or something?” You asked. Your mother sighed and put what she was doing down. She looked at you with a disappointed look on her face.

“You start Monday. There’s no need for the sass.” She scoffed before picking her things back up and continuing her task. 

“Sorry, I was just wondering.” You said as you stared at your cereal. You began to slurp up the milk when the doorbell rang. You heard Timmy get up from the tv to open the door. 

“Mom! It’s a stranger!” He shouted from the front door. You began to rub your temples. 

“Of course it’s a stranger, we’re new here!” You shouted back. You watched as your mother sighed and put her things down again to check the front door. You heard her send Timmy back to his tv as she spoke to the said “stranger.” To your surprise, she called you to the door.

“[Y/N], it’s for you.” She shouted. You raised an eyebrow. Confused, you picked up your cereal bowl and put it in the sink before walking towards the front door.

“How? I don’t even know anyone…” You muttered. Your mother smiled while she held the door almost shut. When you appeared, she straightened out your hair then turned back to the door. She opened it then disappeared back into the kitchen. “Uh, hi?” You asked as the outside sun blinded you. You slightly rubbed your eyes as you looked up the man.

“Huh?” He said. When your vision had cleared you too felt something familiar about the man.

“No way…” You said. You then held up a finger to him. “Hold on, I got this.” You brought the finger to your lips and began to tap on them. “Huh...red haired guy...L-...almost got it, I swear.” You thought out loud. The man then snapped his fingers in an ‘ah-ha’ like manner.

“[Y/N]!” He exclaimed.

“Well duh, my mom just called me.” You studied his features for another quick moment. “Lea.” You smirked. The man smiled brighter than the sun outside before tasseling your hair.

“It is you! What are you doing here?” He asked. You chuckled before pushing his hand away.

“Uh, I live here now. Also, I’m not a kid anymore.” You then paused for a minute before continuing. “Then again I was like this tall the last time I saw you so…” You held your hand down to your waist for emphasis.

Out of nowhere, Titan decided that he wanted to be apart of the conversation. He began to bark close behind you, startling you and Lea.

“When did you get there, boy?” You said as you picked him up. Lea watched as Titan began to growl at him. “Hey, stop that!” You scolded. Titan loosened up in your arms before jumping out of your grip and trotting over to your brother in the living room.

“Cute dog.” Lea said to get your attention back. You began to nervously laugh. Lea had grown a lot. In fact, he looked like he should be on the cover of a teen magazine as a heartthrob. You mentally slapped your cheeks to get the thought out of your mind.

“So, why are you here again?” You asked. Lea cleared his throat before he took out his phone. He scrolled through a social media app before turning his phone to you. On the screen was an event page for a party tonight. “Uh...okay?” You questioned.

“I was asking your mom if any teenagers moved into this house.” He explained.

“That’s totally not creepy.” You interrupted. 

“Ugh, point is...do you want to go or not? I figured I’d be the welcome committee for whoever the new kid was.” He crossed his arms and took his phone away from your face. “I go to the local world community college, so it’s a college party.” He taunted.

“No it’s not.” You said. Lea looked annoyed, something you often did when you were a kid to him. It was fun to annoy the teen. “I saw the boy next door replied that he’s going. He’s my age.”

“Okay you got me, it’s a college slash high school party.” Lea sighed. “You haven’t changed one bit, have you?”

“I guess not.” You answered.

“Well if you’d like to go, there might be some others you remember there.” Lea pretended to look away. He peeked out of the corner of his eye to see if he had piqued your interest. He smirked when he saw the sparkle in your eye.

“Like who?” You asked, suddenly very interested.

“Do you remember Isa?” He said. At the name you instantly remembered the bluenette who was always around Lea. He would laugh at your attempts to annoy Lea, which almost always worked. You always dreamed that you would grow up to marry “big brother” Isa. As you got older and when he moved away, you finally realized how weird and childish that dream was. You didn’t even really know the guy in the first place. But something in the back of your mind really wondered what he looked like now.

“I...do.” You said. “What time is it?” You asked.

“Seven. At my house.” Lea then realized that you didn’t know where he lived. “Can I uh...see your phone?” He asked.

“I guess.” You said before handing him your phone. Lea smiled, but it instantly faded when he realized your phone was locked. “What?” You asked.

“Can you please unlock it and open your friendbook?” He asked, handing your phone back. You laughed as you grabbed it and did so. You handed the phone back to him. “Good...now I can just...there.” Lea smiled and handed your phone back. You were now shown as attending the party and a friend request was sent to Lea. 

“Thanks, Lea. I know we had a weird relationship as kids, but I’m actually really glad to see you.” You admitted. Lea smiled before tasseling your hair once more.

“I know, kid.” He said before walking away. He waved goodbye as he went down the street. You closed the door then looked back to your phone.

“What was that for, sweetie?” You mom asked. You jumped up, as she seemed to have came out of nowhere. 

“What?” You stammered as your heart rate slowed back down to a normal pace. You mom giggled before repeating herself. “Uh...it was an old friend and he invited me to a party.”

“That’s great! I hope you have fun.” You mom said. You raised an eyebrow then looked around.

“Wait, so I can go?” You asked.

“Of course!” Your mother exclaimed. You were suddenly very surprised by your mom’s change in character, but you weren’t going to question her about it any longer. Back at your old house it was always no to everything. You wondered what was so different now. Maybe it was the low crime rate in this world.

“Cool...I’m gonna go find what to wear.” You said before walking up the stairs. You looked down at your mother to see if she was going to change her mind, but she was already back in the kitchen. “Weird.” You muttered under your breath.

\---

Riku sat in his bed staring up at the ceiling. It was too late to sleep and he hadn’t been up long enough to take a nap. He also didn’t feel particularly sleepy, but he was bored. Out of boredom, Riku decided to look out of his window. He saw movement from behind your sheer curtains before going back to his sitting position. Riku sighed and put his head in his hands.

RING. RING.

Riku picked his phone off of his bed and answered it without checking the caller ID.

“Yeah?” He answered.

“RIKU!” Sora shouted on the other line. Riku held his phone slightly away from his ear at the outburst. He suddenly became afraid to answer. He put the phone on speaker before replying.

“What?” He sheepishly asked.

“SHE’S GOING TO THE PARTY!” Sora shouted. Riku was instantly confused.

“Kairi? And can you keep it down, you’re being too loud.” He said. 

“Oh, sorry Riku. And yes Kairi is going, but that’s not who I’m talking about! Look at the invite list.” Sora commanded. Riku sighed before opening his friendbook and going to the party event page. He scrolled through the various names on the attending list. 

“Uh...there’s Xion...Kairi...Namine...some college girls I don’t know…” Riku trailed off as he read out loud to Sora. Sora was awfully quiet on the other line. When Riku saw the name he finally understood why. “[Y/N].” He said.

“IT’S A SIGN!” Sora shouted into the phone. Riku rubbed his temples.

“Sora, you’re shouting again.” Riku said after a moment.

“Oh, sorry Riku.” Sora apologized. Riku could hear some shuffling on the other end.

“And I told you and Kairi already, I’m not going to date the girl.” Riku smirked.

“You’re no fun, Riku.” Riku heard Kairi say in the background.

“Please, Riku! It says she’s friends with Lea so she must have found him. Which means we must have been right about the others too!” Sora seemed really excited about the whole ordeal, but Riku wasn’t having it.

“She’s from Radiant Garden. Lots of people move here from there. It’s only normal that she knew them all.” Riku explained. He could practically hear Sora pout on the other end. “Look, I’ll see you at the party.” Riku then clicked the phone off. He threw it back onto his bed somewhere then laid down on his bed.

After a few moments of silence, Riku’s curiosity got the best of him again. He picked up his phone and opened up the friendbook app. He went back to the event page and found your name. You already had three mutual friends: Lea, Sora, and Kairi. Riku scrolled through your photos for a while until he realized what he was doing. Riku locked his phone, but the screen instantly lit back up.

“She accepted mine and Kairi’s friend requests!” It was a text from Sora. Riku smirked before unlocking his phone and clicking the “add friend” button. A few seconds later a notification popped up. Riku smirked as he screenshot it then sent it to Sora.

“Me too.” He sent to his best friend. Riku then felt as if someone was staring at him. He got up them decided to look out of the window.

“So you found me.” You said as you leaned against your windowsill. Riku shrugged.

“Sora did actually. It was his idea.” He explained. You nodded your head.

“Cool, see you guys tonight.” You then ducked your head under the window and shut it.

Riku went back to his phone. There was nothing from Sora. He shrugged it off then decided to go downstairs for some breakfast. Riku checked his watch. Make that lunch.

\---

Roxas lied in bed resting up for tonight’s party. He planned on staying up late and possibly spending the night at Lea’s house since they were best friends. On the top bunk Ventus sat down, playing a video game. The top spikes on his head just barely touched the ceiling, but then again he was crouching.

Ventus looked up when he noticed someone walking up the driveway. He got down from the bunk and looked out of the window. The twin’s window looked right out to the front of their house. Lo and behold, he spotted Lea walking up the driveway followed by Isa. Ventus looked at his brother Roxas before rolling his eyes. How could you call someone your bestfriend if they already had one?

Ventus walked out of the room to answer the door for Lea, but he had already strolled in. 

“He asleep?” Lea asked Ventus. Ven nodded and Lea walked past him to their room. Ven was left in the living room with Isa.

“So uh...you want a soda or something?”

\---

“Hey Rox, wakey wakey.” Lea said as he walked into the room. Roxas didn’t move a muscle. Lea sighed before shaking the bunk bed. “Oh no! It’s an earthquake!”

“Get lost, Lea.” Roxas mumbled into his pillow. Lea took the rolling desk chair away from its place in front of the desk and moved it near the bunk bed. He sat on it backwards and faced Roxas.

“So you are awake?” He smirked.

“Yeah, and I want to go back to sleep.” Roxas replied into his pillow. Lea chuckled.

“Buddy, I got some serious news.” Lea said. Roxas groggily sat up, still wrapped up in his blankets. He looked very upset to be woken up. “There’s a new girl-”

“[Y/N].” Roxas said. “She lived across the street.”

“Does she really?” Lea got up to look out the window and was surprised to see the house he had visited was indeed right across the street. “Whaddaya know.” Lea sat back down in the desk chair. “Anyways, I talked to her today. I knew her back in Radiant Garden.” Axel then whistled. “She’s grown quite a lot since then, but she’s too young for me.”

“You dated a girl three years younger than you once.” Roxas said. Lea scoffed.

“Okay she’s not my type. But you, my little Rox, she’s quite the catch. You should take a whack at it.” Lea explained.

“‘Take a whack at it’? Jeez you’re old.” Roxas snorted. Lea rolled his eyes before laughing with Roxas. “I dunno though...she’s a stranger.” 

“A pretty stranger. Come on Rox, my party tonight is a perfect opportunity.” Lea smiled.

“I dunno. We’ll see.” Roxas said. He then laid back down in his bed. “Now let me go back to sleep. I can’t believe you woke me up over a girl and horrible advice.”

“Not just a girl and horrible advice.” Lea chimed. “Isa put some ice cream in your freezer for me.”

“Thanks, love you. Now go away.” Roxas muttered into his pillow.

“You’re welcome, Rox.”

\---

You looked down at your phone again for the walking instructions to Lea’s house. It was so simple, but you were so nervous. It was your first time at a party, and you didn’t really know anyone there. You also felt really awkward since the people you did know were all childhood friends who had memories of you saying dumb things and crying over flowers and stuff.

Before you knew it, your feet had taken you to the house. You stood just before the lawn, then looked at your phone again. Six fifty-nine pm. You waited a few seconds for the clock to strike seven before you walked up the walkway onto the porch. You nervously knocked on the door and it swung open.

“Name?” A very tall and large man asked. You gulped. Could Lea really afford a bouncer at his own party?

“Um…[Y/N].” You replied. The man looked at you with confusion.

“I haven’t seen you before. Are you in high school?” He asked. You fearfully nodded your head. He then grunted before grabbing something from his pocket. “Wrist.” He said. You were very confused, but showed the man your wrist anyways. He put a bracelet like you’d get at the fair on. You read the words on it. ‘Under 21’

“What kind of party is this?” You asked. The man spoke no more, only moved away from the door. You walked inside to see way more people than you expected. You thought being on time meant being the first to show up. You spotted Riku, Sora, and their friends and then Lea and his friends in the kitchen. 

“[Y/N]!” Sora shouted. A few other heads turned, including Lea’s. He smiled then headed over to you.

“[Y/N], you made it.” Lea said. You then put up your wrist and pointed to the wristband.

“What’s this for?” You asked. Lea chuckled then showed his wrist. He had one too.

“There are drinks in the basement.” He explained. “My parents are real strict about age.”

“So they hired a bouncer?” You pointed your thumb behind you to the man at the door.

“Bouncer?” Lea chuckled. “That’s Lexaeus. He goes to college with me. He’s paid in free drinks all night.” He explained. “Now come here, I’d like you to remeet somebody.” You gulped. Everything was happening too fast for your liking, but you followed Lea anyways into the kitchen. There stood a blue haired man talking to someone. They were holding red cups that were probably filled with one of the many liters of soda bottles on the countertop. “Hey, Isa.” Lea called.

The man turned and stopped in his place when he saw you. He had his jacket zipped all the way up. It was somewhat of a turtleneck so it covered half of his face, but it still wasn’t enough to cover the pink on his cheeks.

“Uh...Isa, it’s you.” You finally said. You felt very awkward that he was just staring you down. Isa shook his head and regained focus of his eyes.

“[Y/N].” He said. He put his drink down on the counter then faced you again. “I don’t know if I should hug you or give you a handshake.” He said. Just then, Lea came closer to the two of you. He put your arms down, you had been twiddling your thumbs but you hadn’t realized until now. Then the moved Isa’s arms up. He then squished the two of you together.

“What are you-?” You said in protest.

“Hug it out.” Lea said. You then awkwardly hugged Isa then backed away almost immediately.

“You’ve grown quite a lot.” He said. You nervously laughed.

“Yeah uh, you too.” Isa then picked up his drink then pointed to the stack of cups on the counter. “Oh, yeah, sure.” You then occupied yourself with pouring some soda. 

“We’re in a band.” You looked up to see Lea on the other side of the counter across from you. You wondered when he got there, but continued what you were doing.

“Who?” You asked.

“Me, Isa, Roxas, some other guys.” Lea bragged. You rolled your eyes.

“Let me guess, you play tambourine.” You said. Isa chuckled behind you while Lea got frustrated. You giggled, it felt like old times but way different due to your ages. You caught a glimpse of Isa’s wrists and saw that he too had the wristband. It never occured to you that the boys weren’t that much older than you growing up.

“You’ll hear us someday and we’ll make you swoon.” Lea said. You laughed before catching sight of Sora and his friends on a couch. You excused yourself before heading over. A few of them took notice of you and smiled, but before you could make it you were literally swept off of your feet. You almost spilled your drink, but the stranger grabbed it and placed it on a the soda counter. 

“What the hell?” You said. The stranger then gracefully placed you on a chair then handed you back your drink. “What just happened?” You stated. The guy chuckled before sitting down next to you in an empty chair.

“Name’s Demyx. You looked a little stiff so I decided you needed a dance.” He chuckled. 

“Normal people don’t just sweep a girl off of her feet.” You said. You stared at your drink then smelled it for anything funny.

“I’m not normal. I’m with the band.” He explained.

“The band? You mean Lea’s?” You asked. Demyx nodded.

“Yep, Lea and Isa took on me and my best friend to be in the band.” He looked very proud of his statement. You were still terrified of the guy, but if he was friends with Lea and Isa then he must not be that bad of a person. You shrugged then sipped your drink. “You’re the guest of honor, right? [Y/N]?” Demyx asked.

“Guest of honor?” You snorted. “Is that what he’s calling me?” You looked over to Lea who was talking to Isa in the kitchen. They were laughing about something. 

“Yeah, the new girl from Radiant Garden. It’s been a while since anyone had moved here from Radiant Garden.” Demyx blabbered on. You tried to tune the guy out, but he kept going on and on about the town. “Oh yeah! Wait here.” He said as he got up. You watched as the deranged man went into the kitchen. You then noticed that he too had a wristband. He pulled someone from out of the kitchen and towards you. He then opened up another plastic folding chair for the new guy who didn’t look quite happy to be dragged away by Demyx. That makes two of you.

His hair was in a beanie, but most of it still covered his face. He sat down on the chair Demyx pulled up for him. Demyx excitedly sat down in the chair between the two of you.

“What girl are you tormenting now, Demyx?” The beanie guy asked. He scoffed then took a sip of his drink.

“This is [Y/N].” Demyx said. “[Y/N], this is-”

“[Y/N]?” The beanie guy asked. He then took off his beanie and stuffed it into his pocket. He messed with his hair a little so you could see more of his face. “It’s me.” He said in awe. You looked at him for a few moments before it came back to you.

“Oh, Ienzo! We played together as kids.” You finally realized who he was. It was different to see him in all black instead of that white lab coat he used to always wear. “We’re big now.” You awkwardly laughed, realizing that you sounded lame.

“Yes, I’m a senior now.” Ienzo said. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. You started to wonder if something was on your face.

“Oh you know her too? I feel like I’m the only one here who doesn’t know her!” Demyx complained. You had almost forgotten that he was there.

“You’re really best friends with this guy?” You asked. “He assaulted me on the dance floor.” You mentioned. Ienzo looked to Demyx then back to you.

“He has his...better qualities.” Ienzo winced. “I apologize for his behavior. He’s out of control after sugar is in his system.”

“I drink one whole bottle of fruit punch soda and now I’m the bad guy.” Demyx threw his hands up in the air. You laughed along with Ienzo. The rest of the party you spent time catching up with Ienzo. Out of everyone you knew from Radiant Garden: Kairi, Lea, Isa, and Ienzo...Ienzo was your closest friend. You played with him the most out of everyone. Kairi’s dad was very strict and Lea always complained that hanging out with a kid cramped his style so that also left Isa out of the picture.

\---

“Dude look, that could be you right now. You’re really letting IENZO get to her first?” Sora said to Riku, but he didn’t seem to care. Riku looked up to you then back to his drink.

“She knew him before.” Riku said, sipping his drink. “Her business isn’t ours.” 

“I dunno, she’s kinda cute.” Everyone on the couch: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion, Namine, and Ventus looked towards Roxas with shock. 

“What?” Ventus said, questioning his twin.

“It was nothing.” He shrugged it off. Kairi, Xion, and Namine looked at each other before giggling. 

“Riku!” Sora whined.

“Get lost.”

\---

“You think she’s cute, don’t you?” Lea suddenly brought up in his conversation with Isa. Isa looked shocked at first then his expression softened.

“You could tell?” Isa admitted.

“You were practically drooling while she was here.” Lea snicked. “Well she is a little young...but, you’re the youngest freshman at the college.” Lea pointed out. “I think you have a chance.”

“I’m not looking for a chance.” Isa said. “I just find her attractive is all.” Isa said.

“Oh yeah? I’m sure that other guys do too. Just look at little Ienzo over there. He was the closest to her, wasn’t he?” Lea brought Isa’s attention back to you. Isa looked worried, but he shook his head.

“It doesn’t bother me.”

“Sure it doesn’t.”

\---

“We went the WHOLE PARTY not talking to [Y/N] ONCE!” Sora shouted as he walked the streets of the neighborhood with his friends. They were going to the twenty four hour grocery store for ice cream.

“Sora, calm down. It’s fine.” Riku said.

“But-”

“I would have liked to meet her but we’ll see her at school, right?” Namine said.

“Yeah, me too.” Xion agreed.

“She lives right across from me, we can see her anytime.” Roxas kicked a rock on the sidewalk.

“And Riku lives right next to her.” Ventus snickered.

“Would you guys stop.” Riku said in protest.

Everyone else giggled but Roxas. He was towards the back of the group of teens, still kicking rocks. Lea’s words had gotten to him. Roxas then pulled out his phone and pulled up the friendbook app. He found your name then hit “friend request.” Almost instantly you accepted. You must have been on your phone a lot.

“Why the hell not?” He thought.


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I've come up with a new updating schedule! Every Friday I will update whether it's all, some, or one of my stories. I hope you enjoy!

You looked around your still empty room: the closet was filled with clothes and your bed was messily made. There wasn't much furniture besides your bed frame that was placed by movers before you came to town. It was a plain room that didn't feel quite you yet. You peered at the dreaded boxes on the floor then back to the room to place the boxes' contents with your eyes. 

"It's time to conquer you, Ikea furniture." You said out loud to yourself. You bent over and began to open the boxes. You had drawers to put clothes in to make room for other things in your closet, the bookshelf could store various items from collectables to books, and everyone needs a nightstand. You had a few boxes in the garage that you knew bothered your mom and these things would hopefully solve that issue. 

As you got the parts and pieces spread out you opened the instructions to begin the journey of building Ikea furniture. You just finished reading through the first two pages when your phone decided to go off.

"The hell?" You said as you picked up the device. You opened it to see a message from Ienzo, it was a picture of his cat. It was black and white with short hair and yellow-green eyes. A fine feline indeed.

"This is Mr. Felix." The text read. You smiled and scrolled through your phone until you found a good enough picture of Titan. He was rolling around in some grass so the picture was slightly blurry, but he looked super cute nonetheless.

"This is Titan. He's tiny." You sent back. Almost instantly you had another message, but it wasn't from Ienzo. You went back to the friendbook messaging app to see a message from Roxas. You raised an eyebrow because you didn't know the guy at all. He was in the same band as your old friends, so maybe he was good news. You opened the message. 

"Hey, are you going to school tomorrow?" It read. You stared at it for a while as you wondered why he would ask you that. 

"Yes." You replied despite your confusion. Roxas had read it the second it sent and he was already replying. You watched as the texting bubbling disappeared and a new message replaced it.

"I can help show you around if you want." He offered. You stared at the phone then back to the pieces of unbuilt furniture. Now wasn't the time to get distracted with these hours of work left.

"Sure, I guess." You replied. You turned your phone on silent then threw it on your bed.

\-----

"[Y/N]! Dinner is ready!" Your mom shouted from downstairs. You looked at your newly built furniture then looked to your watch.

"Shit, it's already dinner." You thought. It had taken you all day to finish your room, but it was finally starting to feel more like home. You decided to finish putting things into the drawers and on the shelves tomorrow after school.

You went down the stairs to see your brother and dad had already started to eat. Your mom placed a plate down on the table then sat down. She began to eat without saying a word. You sat down next to her where a full plate laid. You began to eat the lasagna in silence. After a few moments your dad started to talk to your brother about school tomorrow. He then switched the conversation into a lecture about making a good first impression.

"And I mean you too, [Y/N]." Your dad finished. 

"Dad I know one person, I'll be fine." You said. Your dad gave you a confused look. "Kairi? We used to play with flowers all the time?" Your dad nodded his head as he ate the last bite of his dinner. 

"I knew I didn't have to worry about you." Your dad said. You rolled your eyes, just a few seconds ago he was expressing his worry about not fitting in. 

"Oh I almost forgot, your uniform is still in the dryer." Your mom mentioned.

"Uniform? Why didn't you tell me?" You whined. Your mom shook her fork at you in protest.

"It builds character." She said. She got up from the table taking her plate and your father's then placing it in the sink. She then disappeared into the garage and came out with a few articles of white and light blue plaid clothing. She handed the clothes to you and you groaned.

"It had to be white." You muttered.

"What was that?" Your mom asked. You didn't have to look up to know that she was upset with your attitude.

"Nothing, thanks for washing it mom." You said before disappearing up the stairs and into your bedroom. You checked your phone after you threw the uniform somewhere in your closet. You had a few messages waiting for you. You opened a message from Ienzo first. It was a picture of the two of you as kids. It looked like a birthday party for Kairi.

"My mom sent me this. She dug it up from an old photo album." He said. You laughed at the memory before replying.

"This is cool. I don't really remember this day, but we all look happy." You sent the message then looked to see a reply from Roxas.

"Cool. See you in the morning." It read. You wondered how he would find you in the morning. You didn't reply, but instead looked to see another set of messages waiting for you.

"Hey [Y/N], how are you liking it here?" It was from Isa. You clicked the camera button then took a picture of your almost finished room.

"I guess I'll find out once I'm done here." You sent the picture and the text to Isa. You still had one message left. It was from Kairi.

"[Y/N], I heard you're going to school tomorrow! I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the girls. They're really excited to meet you!" Attached was a picture of Kairi with a blonde girl and another girl with black hair. All three of them had blue eyes. That seemed to be the common color around the island. You smiled at the picture, hoping to make new friend smoothly.

"I can't wait either." You replied. You then set an alarm for sometime early in the morning then laid down in your bed. There was some scratching coming from your door. You got up to let Titan in. He let himself on to your bed and found a spot at the end of it. You then realized that you needed to change into pajamas so you went through your closet to find something before laying down.

"I can't believe I'm starting school right after their spring break." You said out loud. You hoped that Titan was listening, even if he didn't understand what you were saying. "Do you think I'll fit in, Titan?" Your dog looked up at the call of his name. He looked confused since you didn't have a treat or any pets for him. He became disinterested then laid back down. "Okay then." You responded to his actions.

\-----

“Shit, I really didn’t miss that.” You said as you held your pillow over your face. Your alarm blared throughout the room, disrupting your dog and everyone else in the house. You reached for your phone underneath the mess of blankets and extra pillows but could not find it. You then settles for pulling on the charging cable until your phone hung from the end of it. Finally silencing the alarm, you pulled yourself out of bed and groaned. 

Titan was not so happy with you waking him up so early. He then started to move your blankets around until he was wrapped in them cozy as a bug in a rug.

You scrambled to find your uniform that was thrown in your closet then tried to figure out how to put everything on. It was pretty straightforward: long socks, short skirt, white button up, and a tie. In front of your bed laid horrid school shoes; your mother must have placed them there when you were asleep. Before stepping out of your room you decided to dig around for your elastic shorts. You did not want any incidents today with a skirt this short. (Elastic shorts, otherwise known as “spanks”, are usually worn by cheerleaders, tennis players, etc. When a sport calls for a short skirt on a girl these are usually worn.)

When you were finally ready you went downstairs to see your brother already eating cereal and your mother making coffee. Your mom had set out your reusable coffee cup on the table. You took it and make your coffee the way you liked it. 

“There are boys waiting outside for you.” Your mother said. “They’re the neighbors across the street.” Your mom pointed towards the living room window. You walked out of the kitchen and looked out of the window to see Roxas and Ventus. You still couldn’t tell who was who.

“That’s not creepy at all.” You muttered under your breath. 

“I have your school bag here.” Your mother called from behind you. She held a very basic looking bag. You took it then looked through the contents. You had pencils, notebooks, scantrons, and a lunch was packed.

“Is this apart of the uniform too?” You asked. Your mother nodded.

“Now go. Walk to school with those nice boys.” Your mom then practically pushed you outside of the house and shut the door closed. With your bag in one hand and coffee in the other you looked back and sighed. You set your cup down and slung the bag over your shoulder. You then picked your cup back up and took a sip.

“It’s too early for this shit.” You thought. Well, at least the skirt had pockets. You felt your phone vibrate and you took it out.

“Hey.” It was a message from Roxas. You looked up to see him and Ventus smiling at you. You then walked down your driveway to meet the two.

“Hi.” You said in an unsure voice. 

“Good morning.” Ventus said. It was followed by a casual “hey” from Roxas. “We’ll show you the way to school.” Ventus announced. You nodded your head and began to follow the boys. Things were quiet as you passed a few houses.

“So what grade are you in?” Roxas finally asked. You hadn’t noticed, but Ventus was a few steps ahead of you. He was running toward a girl with long black hair.

“I’m a Junior.” You replied.

“Sophomore.” Roxas said. You finally took notice of Ventus and the girl.

“Who’s that?” You asked. “I haven’t seen her yet.” Roxas looked up as Ventus turned around to wave at the two of you to come over. Instead of replying, you both walked towards the couple.

“[Y/N], this is Skuld.” Ventus introduced you to the new girl. She brought out her hand for you to shake. You took it and gave her a gentle shake before letting go.

“So you’re the new girl. I couldn’t go to the party, so I didn’t get to see your grand entrance to the world.” She said. She smiled and you awkwardly smiled back. She then noticed your coffee cup. “Is that coffee?” She asked to which you nodded. “Nice.” She then turned back to Ventus. “Let’s say we keep going?” She then started to walk off with Ventus, leaving you and Roxas a few steps behind.

“Is that his girlfriend?” You asked Roxas. He snorted a little too loudly.

“Skuld? No way, she’s been around since we were babies.” Roxas said. “She used to boss Ven around a whole lot when we were little kids.” 

“Oh...well that wasn’t embarrassing for me at all.” You said. You looked down for a moment then looked back up to Roxas.

“Nah, a lot of us are close. I can see the confusion from an outsider.” He said. You instantly felt your heart drop. “How about you?” Roxas asked. “What was it like with Kairi, Lea, and the rest of them?” You thought for a few moments, your heart slowly coming back to its place.

“Well Kairi and I would pick flowers and make little crowns. I liked to annoy Lea until he made Isa leave with him. Ienzo...we played a lot. We liked to catch guppies then draw pictures of them before releasing them. It was like a little science experiment.” You explained. Roxas nodded towards the end, taking in your words and analyzing what kind of person you were.

“Lea’s always been easy to mess with.” He laughed.

“I have a weird...sort of personal question.” You said.

“Shoot.”

“Are there any couples in your little friend group? I don’t want to say the wrong thing and embarrass myself again.” You asked. Roxas looked up and thought about it for a while. Just then another boy walked past you two and down the sidewalk. He turned left at the next intersection before you realized that it was Riku. You wondered why he didn’t say hi since your mothers were so keen on the two of you being friends. Before you could think about it any more Roxas finally replied.

“Sora and Kairi are dating. Sora is my cousin.” You nodded at his response, but your eyes were asking for more. “What? You want to know more?”

“Well I am an outsider.” You said. Roxas smiled. The two of you turned the corner. 

“Uh...well Sora and Riku are best friends. Me and Isa are Lea’s best friends. Xion, Namine, and Kairi are all best friends but Skuld is a little left out of that trio. I think Xion and Namine have crushes but Kairi refuses to tell us anything. And as you can tell Sora and Kairi are trying to get Riku a girlfriend.” Roxas explained. Before you could reply you heard your name being called multiple times by different voices.

“[Y/N], come meet everyone!” You looked to Roxas who then gestured for you to go on ahead. You met up with Kairi and two other girls.

“You must be Namine and Xion.” You said. The two then introduced themselves and practically beamed down on you. You took another sip of your coffee. 

“We got your class schedule from the student body president, we told them that we’d help you out.” Kairi mentioned. She then handed it to you. You looked down to see that she had written all over it. She left notes based on who you had classes with, as well as some tips for choosing an elective.

1st Homeroom - Riku  
2nd SEE OFFICE FOR ELECTIVE - Riku creative writing, Namine art, Sora photography, Kairi yearbook, Ienzo band, Xion choir, Skuld & Ven student leadership  
3rd Science - Ienzo & Namine  
LUNCH  
4th History - Riku  
5th Math - Roxas, Xion, Ven, Skuld  
6th English - Riku

“Oh, thanks. I guess I go to the office to pick an elective?” You asked. The girls nodded and started to lead you away.

“We’ll take you there.”

“Oh…” You then looked back to see Roxas waving goodbye. You felt a little bad, but went with the girls anyways. 

 

Once at the office you were met by a very nice woman. She simply asked you what elective you wanted to be in. You hadn’t put much thought to it, so you stood there stammering.

“Um, I’m not so sure. I’m not really good at anything.” You admitted. It was as if a switch was flipped on the nice lady as she suddenly became really rude.

“Can you play an instrument?” She asked.

“Um, no.”

“Can you draw?”

“Not really.”

“Can you sing?”

“In the shower.”

“Can you write?”

“I try.”

“Do you take pictures?”

“I have low self esteem ma’am.”

The lady then sighed before writing down on a sticky note and handing it to you.

“You have until the end of homeroom to decide on one of these classes.” She then shooed you out of the office where you were met with the girls back in the hallway.

“So what did you get?” Kairi asked. You finally looked down at the sticky note.

“It says I can choose between choir, creative writing, or study hall.” Xion instantly made a face. You raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t choose study hall, that’s boring. Also Seifer and the other bullies are in that class.” She explained. You then noted what named to avoid. You did not want to get involved with bullies.

“How is choir?” You asked Xion. Her look of disgust then turned into the biggest smile ever as she went on about singing Disney songs and feeling so cool when you were dressed up for a concert.

“That’s good to keep in mind. I guess I can ask Riku how creative writing is in homeroom.” You said.

“You can write?” Namine asked. 

“I guess.” You quickly answered. “I write out my dreams sometimes.” You explained. The girls nodded, seeming to be very interested but were interrupted by the bell ringing. “Does anyone know where my homeroom is?” You asked.

“Come on, outsider.” You looked to see Riku. You looked towards the girls then waved goodbye before joining Riku in the hall.

“She’s a junior?!” Was the last thing you heard from Xion as Namine and Kairi dragged her away.

“So Roxas got you in on that too? That word hurts.” You told Riku. He shrugged as he continued to walk down the hall. 

“We don’t have a nickname for you yet.” He said. Riku then opened up a door and gestured for you to walk in.

“Thanks, by the way, what’s creative writing like?” You asked. Riku closed the door behind him but told you to wait. He walked over to the teacher and exchanged a few words with her. When he came back he told you to follow him.

“She said you could sit in the empty seat next to me.” He then led you to your desk and the two of you sat down. You set your coffee cup on the table, sad that it was already empty. “Creative writing is fun. You can share what you wrote if you want, but it’s usually really quiet and we write all class. The teacher gives a prompt every class and once you finish it, you can work on whatever else that you’re writing.” He explained. You nodded your head.

“That sounds a little better than choir with Xion.” You mentioned. 

“Your other choice is choir with Xion? You can sing?” Riku asked. You shrugged it off.

“In a shower I guess. My other option was study hall.” Riku instantly made a face that resembled Xion’s from earlier. “I know, Seifer and the other bullies are in there.” 

“So you rather be in creative writing with a stranger?” Riku said. You rolled your eyes.

“It’ll make our mothers happy since they want us to be best friends.” You laughed. 

“And Sora and Kairi…” Riku muttered under his breath.

\-----

When it was finally lunch you were led to the table by Namine. Ienzo went to go sit with his senior friends while you sat with a bunch of Sophomores and Riku. The only ones who seemed to be missing were Skuld and Ventus. You looked around to see that the two were sitting at a different table. You sat at the edge, still feeling like an outsider. You watched as everyone talked with one another and wondered why they invited you to this table in the first place.

“Hey [Y/N], do you want to get ice cream with us after school?” You looked up to see Kairi asking you the question. You looked around as not everyone was paying attention, but you agreed to go anyways.

“Uh, sure.” You replied. Kairi smiled then continued to talk to Sora about something. You finally looked into your bag to bring out your lunch. Your mother had packed you a sandwich along with some other lunch-like things. She always overpacked your lunches which left you with extra food at the end of the day. You sat and ate in silence while listening to the many conversations going on around you. Xion and Namine were whispering in front of you about something that happened in their homeroom today. Sora and Kairi seemed to be teasing Riku about something. Roxas was in the corner eating his food when he started to join in on teasing Riku. Still no one took notice of you.

“Hey [Y/N], how are you liking school?” You looked up to see that Skuld was suddenly at the table. You clutched your heart from the shock then quickly settled down once you realized who it was. 

“Um, it’s alright I guess.” You replied. Skuld nodded for a second.

“Don’t you want to hang out with the Juniors?” Skuld asked. “As student body Vice President and Junior Class President, I find it odd that you ended up with this bunch.” She explained.

“Last I checked, I was a Junior.” You heard Riku say. “And isn’t your best friend, Ventus, a Sophomore?” 

“You got me.” Skuld accepted her defeat and giggled for a second. You were beginning to realize why she wasn’t in the loop with Xion, Kairi, and Namine. She just didn’t seem to fit their girly girl chat about makeup, boys, and nothing that matters in particular. “Well, I’m glad you’re having an alright time. If you ever need anything, just let me know.”

“Hey Skuld, can you tell Ven that we’re on for ice cream after school today?” Roxas called out. Skuld nodded and gave him a thumbs up before returning to her table where Ventus and some others sat.

“Ugh, I hate ASB.” Kairi said. 

“What’s ASB?” You asked without thinking.

“The student government. It’s all a big popularity contest and pitting the classes against each other.” Kairi explained. She seemed really annoyed and you could sense some old drama behind her words. Did you want to find out? Maybe.

“Riku should be Junior Class President.” Namine said. Riku almost spit out his drink. He raised an eyebrow in question of Namine’s statement. “Well the entire school drools over you, silly.” Namine laughed and Xion and Kairi joined in too. 

“Riku is popular with the ladies here?” You scoffed. 

“He never goes for anything though, which only makes girls like him more. He acts all mysterious and apparently girls like that.” Roxas teased. 

“I do not act mysterious.” Riku defended himself. “And I don’t have the whole school drooling all over me.”

“Yeah, right. Last year when you were thirty minutes late for math Mr. H let you off with a warning. When I was late he sent me to detention!” Roxas said.

“You were always late to class.” Riku laughed. The rest of the table joined in as they teased Roxas for his poor attendance and Riku for his modesty. In that moment you began to look around at the school. Everyone seemed to fit into their tables. The only tables that really stuck out was the student council table and yours. You couldn’t help but wonder if you fit into this table and those around you.

\-----

“[Y/N], smile.” From behind you came an arm with a phone attached to it. You looked at the screen to see Roxas, ready to take a picture. He had half eaten ice cream in his hand and yours was still untouched. He gave a small cool smile and you looked very confused. 

“Oh...you want a picture with me?” You asked. Roxas rolled his eyes then nodded his head. “Okay.” You then smiled at the camera and watched as Roxas took the photo. “What’s it for?” You asked.

“To make Riku jealous.” Roxas snorted.

“What?” You instantly answered back. You weren’t quite sure if you had heard that right.

“I’m kidding. Haven’t you heard us all day?” Roxas asked. You shook your head no, having no idea as to what he was talking about. “Sora and Kairi have been teasing Riku about you since you got here. They figured a new girl would have a better chance with him than the millions of girls that have tried to talk to him before.” Roxas snorted. “It’s all fun and games, but they’re just joking around.” Roxas took a bite of his ice cream. “But I’m not.” He muttered too low for you to hear.

“That’s...not weird at all.” You said. “It’s very discouraging in fact.” Roxas laughed. He began to mess around with his phone. He seemed to be on the friendbook app posting the photo you had just took. Your ice cream was still untouched in your hand.

“You gonna eat that? It’s the best flavor there is.” Roxas pointed out. You gave him a quick “oh” before trying the ice cream. Your tongue surged with a salty but sweet taste at the same time, which confused your taste buds in the most positive way possible. “Yup, pretty sure I made that face my first time too.” Roxas laughed. You looked around to see everyone else had spread out in the ice cream shop. Sora, Kairi, and Riku occupied one table while Ventus and Skuld did another. Namine and Xion also sat at their own table. You then realized that you and Roxas were together at a table. “Watch.” Roxas said as he pointed towards the Sora, Kairi, Riku table. 

You got a notification on your phone just as he had said that. You looked to see it was something on the friendbook app from Roxas. You opened it to see the picture with the caption “spending time with my new girl #firsttimer #seasalt #icecream.” You then looked back up to see that Sora was looking down at his phone too. He almost instantly pointed his phone at Riku as he scrambled to show him the post.

“You’re gonna let my cousin steal her away!” Sora almost shouted. You began to giggle, almost forgetting that your cheeks were dusted pink. You figured that Roxas was playing a prank on his cousin for shits and giggles. 

Roxas sat back and smiled as he watched you laugh.


End file.
